IF
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Jika hujan berhenti dihari itu mungkin kita tak akan bertemu. Jika saja kita tak bertemu mungkin kita tak akan saling jatuh cinta. jika saja kita bukan sepasang ayah dan anak / Selamat tidur juga, Naruto. Maksudku ayah" / yaoi / incest / #SasukeBirthday NaruSasu 2015 / RnR?


**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu**

 **Rated: M**

 **#SasukeBirthday_NaruSasu_2015**

 **Warning: YAOI. Incest. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

 **Diawal fic ini mengisahkan pertemuan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Miako terinpirasi dari penyanyi Kana Nishino (Jepang) dan diakhir mengisahkan cinta yang sulit disatukan atau bersama dari Taeyeon (Korea) dengan judul lagu yang sama IF. Ini pertama kalinya Miako pakai lagu dari luar dan penggabungan dua Negara. Fic terakhir semoga disukai. Fic ini juga terinpisasi dari komik berjudul Reincarnation Of Vampires, kalian harus baca komik ini, ceritanya bener-benar bagus dan bikin terharu atar pengorbanan cintanya, meskipun udah hianati dan disakiti tapi cweknya tetep cinta sama sicwok.**

 **Judul yang biasa tapi Miako harap cerita terakhir dari Miako tahun ini cukup membuat minna gak ngelupain Miako sampe Miako pulang nanti. Miako sayang kalian. kalian adalah kebahagiaan yang gak akan Miako dapetin dari dunia kehidupan nyata Miako. Terimakasih atas segala review kalian disemua fic Miako. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **IF**

 **By Miako Uchiha**

Tokyo, Jepang. Tahun 1980.

Ini adalah sebuah kota yang masih jauh dari peradaban modern. Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota. Namun tak membuat jalanan sepi dengan terlihatnya beberapa kereta kuda yang membawa para penumpang ditengah derasnya hujan begitupula dengan para pejalan kaki yang menggunakan payung untuk melindungi pakaian mereka dari air hujan. Namun tak sedikit pula orang-orang yang memilih berhenti dan berteduh karena tak memiliki payung begitulah nasip seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri didepan salah satu toko untuk berteduh dari hujan. celana bagian depannyapun terlihat sedikit basah karena terciprat air hujan yang jatuh dari atap didepannya.

Mata birunya menatap pada tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari langit dan tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri disebelahnya. Seorang pria berkulit putih, dengan rambut darkblue berbentuk emo, sepasang permata onyx cantik menghiasi matanya. Yang juga tengah berteduh dari hujan yang telah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hah. hujan sialan" keluhan kesalnya membuat seorang pria yang sejak tadi diam menatap hujan menolehkan kepala menatap samping kearahnya. Menatap seorang pria bermata kelam yang pakaiannya telah basah tersiram air hujan.

"Tidak semua hujan membawa kesialan" mata kelam menatap pria disebelahnya dengan pandangan meneliti. Dari atas hingga kebawah. Rambut pirang, kulit tan, tubuh tinggi tegap dan terlihat berotot, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya yang tampan. Mata biru berkilau bagai langit tanpa awan yang meneduhkan membuat mata kelamnya menatap tak berkedip keindahan mata biru itu. semburat merah tipispun tanpa disadarinya ada diwajah putihnya yang sedikit basah.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?" telapak tangan tan itu melambai didepan wajahnya membuatnya sadar telah menatap mata biru itu terlalu lama.

"Hn" balasnya dengan datar. Lalu pria itu kembali menatap kedepan lebih tepatnya kembali menatap hujan.

"Uchiha Sasuke" suara yang terdengar amat datar itu menyebutkan namanya dan membuat pria disebelahnya kembali menatapnya.

"Uhm?" alis dengan sewarna rambutnya dinaikan keatas.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" wajahnyapun kembali terlihat biasa setelah mengerti maksud pria bermata kelam ini.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto" merekapun berjabat tangan "Senang bertemu denganmu" Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Kau suka hujan?" mata kelamnya menatap pada Naruto yang kembali menikmati hujan namun dialihkannya untuk melihat kedepan saat mata biru itu balik menatapnya 'Cih. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya berdebar begini?' batinnya dengan wajah yang terasa memanas. "Maksudku kau dari tadi terus menatap hujan. Apa kau menyukai hujan?" Sasuke dapat melihat dari ujung matanya anggukan mengerti dari pria blonde disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya mensyukuri hujan" Sasuke kembali menatap pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya "Bukankah kita harus selalu mensyukuri apapun yang Kami-Sama berikan pada kita. Termasuk hujan ini, kita harus bersyukur karena masih bisa melihat hujan. Lagi pula…" mata kelam itu terlihat memancarkan rasa penasaran saat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula apa?" sebelum kembali berbicara Naruto tersenyum lembut membuat seolah mata kelamnya terkunci pada bibir merah yang membuatnya makin berdebar.

"Lagi pula aku yakin Kami-Sama memiliki takdirnya sendiri untuk menurunkan hujan hari ini, seperti saat ini" mata kelamnya kembali menatap bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau hujannya berhenti sejak tadi kita pasti tidak akan bertemu sekarang" Sasuke hanya diam menunggu Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Entahlah, aku merasa kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersama" lanjut Naruto membuat mata kelam itu sedikit melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Kau bercanda? Jangan konyol. Ini hanya kebetulan" dengus Sasuke lalu matanya beralih menatap hujan yang mulai redah.

"Hujannya sudah mulai redah. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Kalau kau mau kau bisa mampir dulu untuk mengganti pakaianmu. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama menggunakan pakaian basah" Sasuke hanya diam menatap tetesan air yang mulai berhenti didepannya. Tanpa dapat dicegahnya lengan kananya telah tarik oleh lengan berwarna tan milik Naruto untuk mengikutinya berjalan kearah rumahnya.

"Kupikir tadi aku belum bilang setuju" sinis Sasuke membuat sosok Naruto disebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Barusan kau bilang setuju, Sasuke" kikiknya lagi membuat Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Setelah tak beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah bangunan yang cukup mewah.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan

 **"Hachi"**

"Sepertinya kau terkena flu lebih cepat" Sasuke hanya diam sibuk menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Uchiha ya?" Sasuke mendongak mendengar pertanyaan yang ditunjukan untuknya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Naruto belum mengatakan apapun sampai setelah dia memberikan handuk pada Sasuke untuk mengeringkan rambutnya barulah dia kembali berbicara.

"Dulu sekali aku pernah memiliki seorang teman wanita bermarga Uchiha" Sasukepun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kapan?" tanyanya sedikit cuek.

"17 tahun yang lalu" jawab Naruto lalu mulai membuka pakaiannya dan meletakannya sembarang disandaran kursi.

"Wow. Kalian pasti bertemu saat masih kecil" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Narutopun hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan keheranan.

"Aku beremu dengannya waktu umurku 18. Kalau tidak salah umurnya waktu itu sekitar 23 tahun, dia lebih tua dariku" balas Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Lalu berapa umurmu sekrang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau pasti bisa menghitung Sasuke" balas Naruto agak malas sambil menyalakan tv dan duduk disofa yang juga diduduki Sasuke masih dengan tubuh bagian atas tanpa pakaian.

"Umurmu sudah 35 tahun?" Sasukepun terlihat berbicara dengan nada tak percaya. Narutopun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menujuh dapur rumahnya.

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya lalu menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar" ucapnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Sedangkan Naruto hendak berbalik kembali kearah dapur.

"Kruuyuk… kruuyuukk" namun kembali berbalik kearah Sasuke ketika mendengar suara aneh itu.

"Uhm, mungkin sekarang aku lapar" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum canggung saat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan menahan tawa.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan sup tomat untukmu. Kau mau?" tanya Naruto lagi lalu dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti Naruto kearah dapur.

Kini Sasuke telah duduk manis dikursi meja makan sembari menunggu Naruto selesai memasak. Mata hitamnya sibuk melihat isi dapur Naruto yang sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Kau tinggal disini bersama keluargamu?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang memunggunginya sambil sibuk dengan bahan masakan.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri. Dulu aku tinggal bersama ibuku tapi ketika aku baru masuk kelas 1 senior high school ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan" cerita Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Maaf. Kalau aku membuatmu sedih" Narutopun duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke setelah selesai memasak dan menata makanan diatas meja.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Lagi pula pasti ibu sudah bahagia sekarang disana" balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya membuat Naruto menatap kagum senyuman itu. "Apa aku boleh makan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dan mengangguk.

"Tentu" lalu Sasukepun mulai mencicipi masakan Naruto. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Naruto.

"Enak. Sangat enak" balas Sasuke dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau boleh habiskan semuanya kalau kau suka" Sasukepun mengangguk senang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah lama tidak makan enak. Maklum aku harus menghemat setiap hari" balas Sasuke membuat Naruto penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bagaimana kau dapat uang untuk sekolah dan kebutuhanmu sehari-hari? Apa kau kerja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Semenjak ibu meninggal aku berhenti sekolah karena tidak ada biaya dan kerja ditoko bunga dekat tempat kita berteduh tadi" lagi Sasuke menceritakan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Apa tidak sulit sekolah sambil kerja?" tanya Naruto makin penasaran.

"Ya. Memang sulit. Tapi kalau hanya mengandalkan uang peninggalan ibu maka itu tidak akan cukup" balas Sasuke lalu akhirnya dia selesai makan.

"Lalu dimana ayahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi namun kali ini Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya terdengar lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto diam menunggu Sasuke berbicara kembali.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak perna bertemu dengan ayah. Yang aku tahu aku hanya punya ibu" balas Sasuke membuat Naruto dapat merasakan kesedihan Sasuke.

"Ayahmu meninggalkan ibumu?" tanya Naruto dengan Hati-hati. Namun Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kata ibu justru dulu ibulah yang meninggalkan ayah dan pergi begitu saja" balas Sasuke mengingat apa yang ibunya sampaikan padanya.

"Kenapa ibumu pergi?" tanya Naruto makin penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ibu tidak mengatakan apapun selain itu" balasnya. "Ahh, sepertinya hujannya nanti" gumam Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat jendela disebelah mereka.

"Kau ingin pulang. Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau" namun Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku merepotkan. Dapat makanan enak gratis saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih" balasnya.

"Aku yang mengajakmu kemari jadi aku juga yang harus mengantarmu dan aku sama sekali tidak terima penolakan Sasuke" balas Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke mendengus dan mengangguk pasrah. Akhirnya Narutopun mengantar Sasuke pulang dengan payungnya.

.

.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu?" Naruto bertanya tak yakin ketika melihat sebuah bangunan yang terlihat sangat tua dan tak layak huni.

"Ya. Aku menyewa salah satu kamar disini. ini tempat yang paling murah yang bisa aku sewa" balas Sasuke membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. "Terimakasih untuk makanan tadi dan juga sudah mengantarku. Senang mengenalmu, Namikaze-san" ucap Sasuke lagi lalu hendak pergi memasuki gedung tua itu.

"Senang juga bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke. dan aku akan lebih senang jika kau mau memanggilku dengan Naruto saja" ucapan Narutopun menghentikan gerakan Sasuke dan kembali menatap Naruto sebentar.

"Tentu, Naruto" lalu setelah itu Sasuke benar-benar berjalan memasuki gedung didepannya.

"Kau pasti sudah banyak mengalami hal yang sulit" gumam Naruto yang masih setia menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh lalu setelah itu dirinyapun ikut berbalik hendak pulang kerumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto terus memikirkan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin senyum itu bisa begitu mirip denganmu Mikoto" gumam Naruto mengingat senyum Sasuke yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang dulu dicintainya dan menghilang tiba-tiba dulu. Cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasanya Naruto pergi keluar rumah untuk menujuh caffe miliknya. Caffe yang diwariskan keluarganya padanya.

Sesampainya dicaffe Naruto sempat menatap kearah toko bunga yang tak jauh dari caffe miliknya. Toko bunga itu baru buka. Sepertinya Sasuke juga belum datang batinnya lalu tersenyum mengingat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

Lalu dirinya membuka caffenya sambil menunggu para pegawainya datang. Satu persatupun para pegawai mulai datang dan menyiapkan caffe untuk dibuka. Narutopun ikut turan tangan langsung untuk menyiapkan caffenya namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dinantinya akhirnya melewati caffenya menujuh toko bunga tempatnya berkerja.

'Mungkin nanti aku bisa mengajaknya makan siang bersama' batin Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

.

"Sasuke. sudah jam 12, kau boleh istirahat sekarang" seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat mengingatkan Sasuke akan jam istirahatnya saat menatap Sasuke yang masih asik menata beberapa bunga. Semenjak ibunya meninggal Sasuke berkerja ditoko bunga milik teman ibunya yang baru buka 6 bulan ini untuk mencari uang.

"Iya. Bibi Ino. Sebentar lagi" Sasukepun menjawab sambil masih menata bunganya "Nah selesai" ucapnya puas melihat hasil rangkaian bunganya. Inopun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak sahabatnya itu begitu berkerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya.

"Ibumu pasti akan sangat bangga kalau tahu kau selalu berkerja keras begini" ucap Ino membuat Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis mengingat ibunya.

"Bibi. Bolehkan aku permisi sebentar untuk kemakam ibu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke meminta izin.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga boleh ambil beberapa bunga untuk ibumu" ucap Ino lalu Sasukepun mengangguk senang dan mengambil setangkai bunga lili yang sangat cantik untuk dibawa kemakam ibunya lalu berjalan kepintu keluar setelahnya.

"Terimakasih, bibi. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke sebelum keluar.

"Iya. Hati-hati dan jangan lupa makan siang" ucap Ino mengingatkan Sasuke.

Sasukepun berjalan dengan perasaan senang karena bisa berkunjung kemakam ibunya hari ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya baru saja melewati caffe yang cukup terkenal dan mewah didaerah ini.

"Sasuke!" Suara terikan itu membuat Sasuke segera menoleh keasal suara ketika mengenali suara yang memanggilnya itu. lalu dirinya dapat melihat seorang pria yang baru keluar dari caffe dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Mau makan siang bersama?" ajak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Maaf. Aku sangat ingin. Tapi aku ingin kemakam ibuku dulu" ucapnya membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk setuju lalu merekapun berjalan bersama meninggalkan daerah pertokoan menujuh kearah pemakaman umum. Sepanjang perjalananpun Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol sambil tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pemakaman umum. Naruto berjalan dibelakang Sasuke yang menuntunnya menujuh makam ibunya.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke lalu menoleh kearah Naruto dibelakangnya yang mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke berjongkok disebelah pusaran makam ibunya lalu meletakan bunga yang dibawanya disana.

"Apa kabar bu? Apa ibu baik-baik saja disana?" Narutopun hanya diam dengan tatapan mengarah pada Sasuke yang tengah bermonolog. "Ibu, kenalkan ini Naruto. Kami baru berkenalan kemarin, dia orang yang baik" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terkesiap sejenak ketika Sasuke juga balik menatapnya dan kembali menatap batu nisan ibunya lalu Narutopun ikut menatap pada batu nisan ibu Sasuke. disana tertulis nama ibu Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ibu, maaf karena aku jarang mengunjungimu. Ibu juga jangan khawatir aku disini baik-baik saja. Ibu aku pulang dulu ya, harus kembali berkerja. Daah, ibu" ucap Sasuke setelahnya.

"Uchiha Mikoto" gumam Naruto membaca nama yang tertera dengan pandangan terkejut yang tak disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Ya. Nama itu adalah nama ibuku" ucap Sasuke mendengar gumam Naruto "Naruto. Ayo kita kembali" ucapan Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tersadar dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang telah kembali berdiri dalam diam dan tak mengatakan apapun Naruto mengikuti Sasuke berjalan keluar daerah pemakaman. Tak seperti tadi, kepulangan mereka diisi dengan kehening yang terasa aneh bagi Sasuke. sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto disampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam setelah dari pemakaman. 'Apa dia kerasukan?' batin Sasuke agak khawatir.

"Sasuke" akhirnya Narutopun membuka suaranya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama ayahmu?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto bertanya begitu padanya. Sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Ibu hanya mengatakan margannya padaku" sasukepun sempat menghentikan ucapannya saat merasa Naruto begitu menatapnya untuk menunggu lanjutan ucapannya "Kata ibu, ayahku bermarga Uzumaki" ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sulit untuk ditebak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke begitu bingung saat melihat raut wajah itu.

"Sasuke. kau ingatkan kalau kemarin aku bilang perna bertemu dengan seorang wanita Uchiha dulu" Sasukepun mengangguk menunggu lanjutan ucapan Naruto. "Namanya adalah Uchiha Mikoto, nama yang sama dengan nama ibumu dan Uzumaki adalah marga yang kugunakan saat dulu mengenal ibumu" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut hingga membuat langka mundur tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Aku tak mengerti" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar entah kenapa rasanya matanya begitu panas kini mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Itu artinya akulah ayahmu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"jangan bercanda. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" teriak Sasuke lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kenapa kau pergi dulu Mikoto? Apa karena ini? Karena kau telah mengandung anakku?" gumam Naruto lirih dan menutup wajahnya dengan kesal lalu berjalan kembali kearah pusat pertokohan.

Sesampainya dicaffenya, Naruto segera mengatakan pada asistennya agar menjaga caffe karena dia akan pergi dan mengunci caffe jika jam tutup. Lalu setelah itu Naruto pergi ke toko bunga tempat Sasuke berkerja sesuai dugaannya Sasuke tak kembali kesini.

"Maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya seorang wanita yang Naruto tebak pemilik toko ini.

"Ya. Aku pemilik caffe konoha yang ada disana" tunjuk Naruto pada wanita itu.

"Uhm, lalu?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau sepertinya Sasuke harus minta izin karena tidak bisa kembali untuk berkerja hari ini" ucapnya pada Ino yang terlihat semakin bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu hal buruk yang menimpanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" nada suara Ino mulai terdengar begitu panik akan keadaan pegawai sekaligus anak sahabatnya itu.

"Uhm, ya dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kami sedang ada sedikit masalah" entah kenapa Naruto merasa Ino menatapnya dengan seolah sedang mengenali wajah seseorang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya" tanya Ino.

"Uhm, aku belum yakin soal ini tapi bisa jadi ini benar, aku ayahnya Sasuke" ucap Naruto membuat mata Ino melebar seketika dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto juga ikut terkejut ketika ternyata Ino mengetahui namanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Mikoto lah yang menceritakan dirimu padaku. Kau kekasih Mikoto dulu kan?" Narutopun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ino. "Kau tak perlu ragu. Sasuke memang anakmu" ucap Ino membuat Naruto berpikir Ino mengetahui banyak hal. "Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa Mikoto dulu pergi meninggalkanmu, kan?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya dulu terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Duduklah. Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu" ucap Ino memberikan sebuah kursi pada Naruto dan mulai bercerita. "Kuharap kau memiliki banyak waktu, Namikaze-san" ucap Ino membuat Naruto terkejut kembali namun segera kembali tenang.

"Bisa kau persingkat saja. Aku harus menemui Sasuke secepatnya sekarang" ucap Naruto membuat Ino mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah. Akan kusingkat saja. Aku dan Mikoto adalah sahabat semenjak masih tinggal dipanti setelah keluar dari pantipun kami menyewa apartemen yang sama. Hari itu aku tak perna melihat wajahnya sebahagia itu lalu aku tahu kalau dia telah memiliki kekasih. Aku selalu tertawa mengejeknya setelah tahu kalau pacarnya adalah anak berusia 17 tahun tapi aku tahu Mikoto tulus mencintaimu. Mikotopun terlihat selalu bersemangat dan ceria aku senang melihatnya seperti itu sampai hari itu kalian belum lama berpacara, dimana dia mengabariku kabar yang begitu mengejutkan. Waktu itu aku baru pulang bekerja dia lansung mengatakan kalau dia tengah hamil. Kau tahu dia sangat senang waktu itu tapi semua terasa berlalu menjadi kesedihan ketika seorang wanita datang dan mengatakan kalau anak itu harus digugurkan. Dan wanita itu mengatakan kalau dia adalah Ibumu. Ibumu juga memaksa Mikoto untuk menjauhimu karena kalian tidaklah sepadan. Tentu saja keluarga bangsawan Namikaze bersama dengan seorang yang bahkan tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Mikoto cukup sadar saat tahu kalau kau ternyata adalah putra dari Namikaze karena itu dia merasa tak pantas dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari hidupmu dan menghilang tapi meskipun begitu dia tak mau mengugurkan kandungannya dan tetap mempertahankannya. Dia membesarkan Sasuke sendirian dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan meskipun banyak pria yang mendekatinya tapi Mikoto tak perna perduli karena yang dia perdulikan hanya Sasuke dan selama hidupnya pun dia selalu mencintaimu, Namikaze-san" Inopun menatap Naruto yang hanya diam menunduk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ibuku lah yang menyebabkan Mikoto pergi. Aku bahkan tak tahu juga jika dia telah mengandung anakku waktu itu" gumam Naruto dengan nada sedih dan menyesal.

"Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan semuanya sudah berlalu. Sekarang yang kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat Sasuke bahagia. Dia sudah banyak merasakan penderitaan sejak kecil karena tak memiliki ayah" Narutopun mengangguk dan bangkita dari duduknya lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Terimakasih kau telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku pergi lagi" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum sendu.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang Mikota. Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama ayahnya" gumam Ino sambil melihat Foto dirinya bersama Mikoto yang tengah menggendong bayi.

Setelah mendengar cerita Ino, Naruto segera berlari kencang menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke. sesampainya disana Naruto sempat bingung karena tak tahu dimana kamar milik Sasuke. lalu dirinya melihat seorang nenek tua yang juga hendak masuk ke sana.

"Nek. Permisi. Maaf mengganggu" Nenek itupun mengangguk "Apa nenek mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? apa nenek tahu dimana dia tinggal?" tanyanya. lalu nenek itupun mengangguk dan menyuruhnya naik kelantai dua pintu dekat tanggak itulah kamar Sasuke. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto menaiki lantai dua dan menggedor pintunya. Namun tak ada jawaban membuat Naruto sedikit cemas dan kembali menggedor pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran. Akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang telah berantakan dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" sontak saja teriakkan itu membuat Naruto terkejut namun setelah itu Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasukepun sempat berontak namun Naruto memeluknya dengan erat dan mengucapkan kata yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Maafkan ayah yang datang terlambat" ucap Naruto dengan lirih disamping telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali menangis. Namun sesungguhnya Sasuke tak tahu apa arti tangisannya ini. Entah dia menangis karena marah Naruto baru datang setelah ibunya tiada atau marah karena Naruto adalah ayahnya. Lalu setelah itu Naruto melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah yang mulai tenang itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu" ucapnya singkat.

"Sasuke tinggallah bersama ayah. Ayahlah yang akan merawat dan menjagamu mulai sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan menatap mata hitam yang sama dengan milik ibunya. Akhirnya Sasukepun mengangguk setelah itu Naruto menariknya masuk kedalam kamar sewanya. "Ambilah barangmu yang ingin kau bawa, Sasuke" ucap Naruto lalu melihat isi kamar itu. begitu rapi karena memang tak ada barang sama sekali. Hanya ada lemari pakaian dan meja kecil serta kasur tipis disana.

"Tak ada barang berharga disini. Aku hanya akan membawa pakaianku saja" ucap Sasuke lalu melai memasukan beberapa baju kedalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak bawa semua bajumu?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke selesai dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Sudah semuanya" ucapnya singkat. Narutopun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sedih.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan Sasuke. lalu merekapun keluar dengan bergandengan tangan. Tak lupa Sasuke mengunci kamar yang telah disewanya selama ini dan memberikannya kepada nenek pemilik gedung ini.

.

.

"Nah, Sasuke ini adalah kamarmu mulai sekarang" sesampainya dirumah, Naruto segera mengajak Sasuke masuk kekamar kosong untuk ditempati Sasuke. kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang king size dan lebari pakaian yang besar dengan ukiran yang mewah serta ada meja kecil kedua sisi tempat tidur itu. salah satu meja terdapat pot bunga hias yang mempercantik ruangan ini. Disinipun juga ada sofa untuk bersantai serta meja belajar. "Sasuke. sebaiknya sekarang istirahat dulu. Sore nanti kita akan ke toko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian baru untukmu" ucap Naruto lalu Sasukepun melangkah kearah lemari dan meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Aku harus kembali ke toko bibi Ino untuk berkerja" Sasukepun akhirnya buka suara setelah sejak dijemput oleh Naruto hanya diam.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin tadi pada pemilik toko bunga itu kalau kau tak akan kembali hari ini dan kau juga tidak perlu kerja lagi sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja sekolahmu kembali" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya ada sedikit ragu dipancaran mata onyx itu membuat Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Sasuke, kau tak perlu khawatir masalah biaya. Semuanya ayah yang tanggung dan mulai sekarang ayah akan selalu mencukupi kebutuhanmu" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan itu. bagaimana kau yakin kalau kau adalah ayahku?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Pemilik toko bunga itu adalah sahabat ibumu kan?" tanya Naruto lalu Sasukepun mengangguk. "Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan mungkin kau ingin lihat sesuatu" ucap Naruto lalu menarik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar dan masuk kekamar lain yang ternyata adalah kamarnya "Ini, lihatlah" ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah figura foto. Sasuke dapat melihat didalam foto itu ada Naruto yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita cantik mirip dirinya, ibunya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merakan sesak lagi dihatinya hingga membuatnya menagis kembali.

"hei, Sasuke. jangan menangis lagi. Ayah ada disini untuk melindungimu" ucap Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan mencoba menenangkannya.

'Kenapa aku menangis lagi?' batin Sasuke tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri kini.

"Oh iya. Tadi kau belum makan siangkan?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo kita makan siang bersama dan aku akan memasak makanan enak untuk kita" ucap Naruto lalu mengajak Sasuke kedapur rumah itu. tidak ada yang berubah dari dapur yang kemarin malam baru dia kunjungi. Hanya saja keadaannya berbeda kalau kemarin Sasuke sebagai tamu tapi kini Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik rumah ini yang sekarang menjadi rumahnya juga.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari tak ada orang lain disini selain Naruto. Naruto yang tengah sibuk memasak menanggukan kepalanya.

"Iya. Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal" Sasukepun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto "Sasuke, masakan apa saja yang kau suka?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai memasak dan menyajikannya diatas meja. Sasukepun diam sejenak sambil berpikir. Setelah Naruto duduk Sasuke baru menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Masakan ya?" Sasuke terlihat berpikir, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lucunya "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku suka semua masakan yang berbahan tomat" jawab Sasuke dengan semangat ketika mengingat tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau suka tomat?" tanya Naruto lalu diwajab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Sasuke.

"Sangat suka" jawab Sasuke mantab.

"Tomat itu buah atau sayur?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam berpikir lalu menjawab dengan nada polos.

"Buah?" ucap Sasuke terdengar agak ragu membuat Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Lalu kenapa tomat dijual di toko sayur bukan ditoko buah?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke kembali berpikir dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Berarti tomat itu sayur" ucap Sasuke yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau sayur lalu kenapa disebut buah tomat?" lagi Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Eh? Benar juga" lalu Sasuke kembali berpikir dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur kesal karena tak menemukan jawabannya "Arrgg… aku tidak tahu" ucap Sasuke menyerah dan membuat Naruto terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Kau ini. Yasudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo makan" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai memakan hasil masakan Naruto. "Setelah ini kita akan pergi membeli pakaian serta peralatan sekolah, ok?" Sasukepun mengangguk paham meskipun sedikit agak ragu. Dalam hatinya Sasuke bertanya apa pekerjaan Naruto dan apakah tidak akan berat jika menanggung biaya hidup dan sekolahnya belum lagi Sasuke tahu biaya sekolah sangat mahal.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku meneruskan sekolahku? Aku tidak masalah jika tetap tidak sekolah dan bekerja saja agar bisa meringankan bebanmu" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Sasukepun balik menatap Naruto.

"Kau kerja di caffe itu kan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani dengan biaya hidup dan sekolahku. Kalau hanya sebagai pelayan pasti gajinya tidak akan cukup. Kalau aku juga bekerja pasti bisa meringankan bebanmu. Kau tak perlu berpikir untuk menyekolahkanku karena merasa tanggung jawabmu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Diakui anak olehmu saja sudah membuatku senang" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Entah apa saja penderitaan yang telah dialami Sasuke dan ibunya hingga membuatnya bisa berbicara begitu pada Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu pikirkan apapun selain melanjutkan sekolah dan menjadi anak yang membanggakan. Soal biaya itu urasanku. Oh ya satu lagi aku bukan pelayan dicaffe itu caffe itu milikku dan suatu saat caffe itu akan menjadi milikmu" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

"Kau pemiliknya?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mata tak percaya. Narutopun hanya mengangguk sambil terus makan. Sasukepun akhirnya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke telah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya, Naruto berencana mendaftarkan Sasuke sekolah hari ini jadi pagi sekali Sasuke sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Sejak kemarin Narutolah yang menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan kini Sasuke berjanji akan rajin membantu Naruto mengurus rumah. Memang Naruto tidak menyuruhnya melakukan ini mungkin juga Naruto akan melarangnya tapi Sasuke merasa ini juga sudah kewajibannya.

"Sudah jam segini tapi dia belum muncul juga. Sebaiknya kupanggil langsung kekamarnya" Sasukepun berjalan kearah kamar Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya pelan lalu melihat kedalam tapi dia tak menemukan keberadaan Naruto akhirnya Sasukepun memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat lebih jelas. Mata onyxnya menatap sekeliling namun tak menemukan siapapun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" sontak tubuh Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan tubuh basah habis mandi dan hanya ditutupi oleh kain yang menutupi kejantanannya saja. Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung saat melihat tubuh sang ayah yang begitu menakjubkan. Tubuh tinggi dan berotot itu seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Dada bidang serta enam kotak pada perutnya membuat Sasuke memandang penuh iri dan penasaran ingin menyentuhnya. "Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto dan melambai didepan wajahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak sadar kalau Naruto telah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ahh… ahh.." karna terkejutpun Sasuke langsung mundur seketika namun seketika dirinya merasa tubuhnya malah hilang kendali dan dirinya sadar dirinya akan jatuh kebelakang "Kyaa.." teriakan itu seketika membuatnya memejamkan mata tanpa sadar dan siap merasakan lantai yang menantinya. Namun dirinya tak merasakan apapun hingga beratapa detik kemudian.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan memejamkan matamu?" sontak Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan langit biru didepannya. Bukan. Itu bukan langit biru tapi mata ayahnya. "Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Sasukepun langsung tersadar dan menatap dirinya yang hampir jatuh berhasil ditangkap Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke pelan lalu Narutopun menurunkannya dan duduk dilantai.

"Lain kali hati-hati" ucap Naruto namun Sasuke hanya diam dan menunduk entah apa yang tengah dilihatnya membuat Naruto penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika tahu ternyata Sasuke tengah menatap penisnya yang lemas tanpa berkedip. Seringai jahilpun menghiasi wajah tampan. "Sampai kapan kau akan melihat penis ayah begitu, Sasuke?".

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku sangat suka melihatnya. Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" Sasuke berucap tanpa sadar sambil terus menatap penis Naruto. Narutopun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. apa dia tidak salah dengan batinnya. Seketika Sasuke mengedipkan matanya pelan dan sadar dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Wajahnya seketika langsung memerah tanpa bisa ditahannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Huwaaa. Maafkan aku" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dengan wajah yang merona malu.

"Hei, Sasuke tadi kau bilang ingin menyentuhnya" ucap Naruto dengan jahil sebelum Sasuke menjauh.

"Kyaaaa. Dasar mesum" teriak Sasuke lalu berlari kearah dapur.

"Siapa yang dia maksud mesum. Dasar" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya.

.

"Kau masak?" tanya Naruto lalu duduk didepan Sasuke yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Ya. Mulai hari ini akulah yang akan memasak dan mengurusi rumah. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah rumah, ok?" ucap Sasuke dengan bangga saat mencoba masakannya yang lumayan baginya.

"Masakanmu enak" puji Naruto makin membuat Sasuke bangga. "Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai repot dan kelelahan mengurusi rumah. Tugasmu hanya sekolah" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara begitu tapi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa melakukannya dulu waktu tinggal bersama ibu aku juga biasa bersih-bersih dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke menyakinkan Naruto. Narutopun akhirnya mengalah. Sasuke keras kepala itu lah yang Naruto yakini sekarang.

"Tapi ingat jangan paksakan dirimu" ucap Naruto menasehati lalu dibalasan dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Oh ya. Apa tadi kau baik-baik saja Sasuke? tidak sedang demam kan?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak demam" ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Tadi aku melihat wajahmu memerah jadi aku pikir kau demam" seketika ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian tadi ketika dirinya jatuh dan dengan bodohnya menatap kagum penis milik Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona kembali namun segera dihilangkannya sebelum Naruto menyadari itu. Narutopun hanya mengangguk sambil terus memakan sarapannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto tenang. "Sasuke mulai hari ini kau akan berganti marga" Sasukepun menghentikan sarapannya dan menatap Naruto "Sekarang namamu adalah Namikaze Sasuke, kau adalah bagian keluarga Namikaze sekarang, Kau mengerti bukan?" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke diam dan hanya mengangguk menerima nama barunya itu.

.

Hari telah siang ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang kearah pusat pertokoan. Sasuke baru saja pulang sekolah dan tidak bermaksud untuk kembali kerumah tapi ingin ketempat sang ayah. Dia ingin bercerita tentang pengalamannya sekolah hari ini. Dia sangat senang sekolahnya hari ini begitu menyenangkan baginya dia mendapatkan banyak teman dan tak dianggap remeh lagi oleh teman-teman disekolahnya. Dia tak tahu seberapa kaya keluarga ayahnya tapi dia tahu setelah dia mendapatkan nama Namikaze dibelakang namanya semua orang memandangnya tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Tentu saja dia bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya dulu sebelum dia berhenti, hanya ada satu sekolah dikota ini setiap tingkatan jadi wajar kalau mereka bertemu lagi. Setidaknya Sasuke tahu tak akan ada lagi teman disekolahnya yang akan mencacinya dengan sebutan anak haram dan orang miskin apalagi mengerjainya hingga pakaiannya kotor mereka tahu sekarang kalau Sasuke adalah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Selama ini Sasuke tak perna berharap bahkan bermimpi akan menjadi seperti ini tapi dia bersyukur mungkin benar hujan membawa berkah itulah yang diingatnya ketika bertemu dengan Naruto 2 hari yang lalu. Tanpa sadar akhirnya dia sampai didepan caffe termewah dikota ini. Namun matanya menatap kearah toko bunga tempat dia berkerja kemarin.

"Kemana bibi Ino. Kenapa tokonya tutup?" tanya Sasuke bingung namun segera tersadar ketika dia ingat tujuannya kemari. Matanya melihat kedalam dari balik kaca bening namun dia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Naruto. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tinggi Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung masuk.

"Silahkan, kemari" seorang pelayan menyapanya dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk dimeja yang masih kosong namun Sasuke segera mengatakan niatnya kemari.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk memesan" pelayan itupun menatap bingung maksud Sasuke "Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto" ucap Sasuke membuat seorang pelayan berneme tag Kiba itu mengernyit.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan bos?" tanyanya lagi membuat Sasuke mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi kau siapa? Bos biasanya malas bertemu dengan orang tak dikenal apalagi anak kecil sepertimu?" ucap Kiba lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat dimana para pelayan duduk menunggu pelanggan, disana juga terlihat beberapa pelayan yang bersantai karena tak adak pekerjaan.

"Aku anaknya dan dengar ya aku bukan anak kecil umutku sudah 17 tahun" ucapnya agak kesal namun tak menyadari raut tak percaya dari para pelayan yang mendengar ucapannya lalu terdengar suara tawa dari mereka. "Apa yang lucu?" ucap Sasuke lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau" ucap Kiba masih tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang nak karena kami tak akan percaya kalau kau anak bos" ucap pelayan lain bername tag Gaara.

"Benar lagipula bos belum perna menikah mana mungkin punya anak sudah sebesar ini pula" ucap yang lain bername tag Deidara.

"Aku tak minta kalian berkomentar. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah marah.

"Wow, sepertinya dia marah" ucap Kiba. Lalu dari arah belakang mereka sebuah ruangan terbuka dan keluar seseorang yang tengah dicari Sasuke.

"Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut?" tanyanya agak kesal saat mendengar suara ribut dari luar ruangannya.

"Bos, ada seorang anak yang mengaku anakmu tapi kami tahu kami tak boleh percaya karena mana mungkin dia anakmu jadi kami mencoba menyuruhnya pulang tapi dia ngotot ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Kiba menjelaskan namun Kiba sedikit bingung ketika melihat tatap Naruto yang sedikit terkejut itu lalu mulai melangkah mendekati mereka. Dirinya berdiri disamping Kiba dan melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedang kesal dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Duak" suara pukulan dari kepala Kiba membuat pelayan lainnya menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Aww bos, kenapa kau memukulku?" ucap Kiba lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia memang anakku. Sasuke kemarilah" Sasukepun masih dengan tampang kesal melangkah kearah Naruto lalu setelah berhadapan Naruto segerah mengusap kepalanya lembut membuat amarahnya sedikit turun.

"Dia benar-benar anakmu bos?" tanya Deidara tak percaya.

"Ahh, aku tahu bos pasti mengangkat anakkan?" tanya Gaara yang ikut tak percaya.

"Bukan, dia anak kandungku" ucap Naruto benar-benar membuat mereka menatap diam dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Oh ya satu lagi, kalau kalian sekali lagi berani menertawakan anakku. Aku akan mencari pegawai baru dan memecat kalian semua" seketika ucap Naruto membuat mereka bubar dan kembali berkerja. "Ayo, Sasuke" ajak Naruto menggandeng lengan Sasuke menuju ruangan peribadinya. Sasukepun mengikutinya dengan menghentakan kakinya penuh kekesalan.

"Mereka menyebalkan!" kesal Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu dan tidak menyangkah kalau aku sudah punya anak sebesar kau" ucap Naruto lalu memberikan segelas air pada Sasuke agar anaknya itu dapat meredahkan amarahnya.

"Aku tahu. Rasanya memang sulit dipercaya jika aku anakmu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai normal "Aku sendiri saja masih kurang percaya" lalu bergumam kecil namun masih bisa didengar Naruto. Naruto mengerti perasaan Sasuke karena itu dia memilih diam dan mencari topic pembicaraan lain.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah seharusnya pulang sekolah kau kerumah dulu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto yang berdiri didepannya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam kekesalannya. Narutopun menghembuskan napas pelan lalu duduk disampaingnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja kau harusnya pulang dulu dan mengganti pakaianmukan agar bisa dipakai lagi besok" jawab Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Tadinya aku memang ingin pulang dulu tapi karena tidak sabar ingin menceritakan sekolahku hari ini akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk langsung kesini saja" ucap Sasuke dengan lugu seolah ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto antusian membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya mulai kembali bersemangat dan melupakan kekesalannya.

"Ya. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya kalau aku akan kembali sekolah dan mendapatkan teman yang banyak. Mereka semua baik padaku tidak seperti dulu. Bahkan banyak yang menawariku untuk meminjamkan catatan mereka. Mereka tidak lagi memandangku rendah seperti dulu. Apalagi menghinaku anak haram. Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih ini semua berkatmu aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini tanpamu" ucap Sasuke dengan seyumnya yang malah membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Lalu Naruto segera menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Andai aku mencari ibumu sejak dulu dan tahu ibumu telah mengandung dirimu, kau pasti tidak akan merasakan penderitaan seperti itu, Sasuke" gumam Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam dan balas memeluk Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Seperti katamu mungkin ini adalah takdir" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku sangat senang dan bersyukur sekarang. Terimakasih telah datang dan menjadi ayahku" gumam Sasuke membuat Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. dapat dirasakannya kehangatan pada tubuh itu yang membuatnya sangat betah berada dalam dekapan Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku menyayangimu" gumam Sasuke memejamkan mata tanpa sadar mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Ayah juga menyanyangimu" balasan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke sadar dan membuka matanya lalu segera melapaskan pelukan mereka. Naruto sedikit bingung ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bergerak dengan canggung. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya. namun Sasuke hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang bagi Naruto agak aneh.

"Sungguh?" Sasukepun mengangguk menyakinkan Naruto. "Kau lapar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Uhm sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu dirumah saja nanti" ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri bersiap untuk pulang.

"Mau diantar?" Sasukepun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Aku ini sudah 17 tahun bukan bocah umur 5 tahun" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa menanggapinya dan mengusap pelan surai gelap milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu" ucap Naruto lalu Sasukepun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dapat dilihatnya caffe saat ini cukup ramai dengan para pelanggan. Para pelayan yang tadi mengejeknya kini menatapnya dengan gelisa namun Sasuke cuek saja.

"Ano, uhm?" seorang pelayan yang bernama Gaara dengan memberanikan diri memanggilnya dan dikiri kanannya ada Kiba dan Deidara yang terlihat agak takut.

"Kita panggil dia apa?" bisik Garaa pada kedua temannya namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Panggil bos kecil saja dia kan anak bos" ucap Kiba lalu Gaarapun mengangguk dan kembali berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Uhm bos kecil, kami-". "Panggil Sasuke saja" ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Gaara, lalu Gaarapun mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan gugup. Lalu..

"Kami minta maaf Sasuke karena kekurang ajaran kami mengejekmu, tolong jangan pecat kami" ucap mereka bertiga kompak, sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa. Kalian tidak tahukan jugakan soal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya hak memecat kalian" ucap Sasuke membuat ketiganya mulai lega.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke" ucap ketiganya lagi.

"Lagipula sepertinya kita seumuran mungkin kita bisa berteman" ketiganya pun saling menatap lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Berteman dengan kami?" tanya Gaara tidak yakin.

"Ya. Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh berteman dengan kalian?" tanya Sasuke membuat ketiganya lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan panik merasa Sasuke salah paham.

"Buka begitu. Hanya saja kau ini kan anak bos dan anak orang kaya masa berteman dengan kami yang seorang pelayan caffe ini" jawab Deidara membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Membuat ketiganya menatap bingung.

"Yang kaya itu ayahku bukan aku. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan sekarang aku hanya ingin mempunyai banyak teman" balas Sasuke membuat ketiganya akhirnya mengangguk senang dan tertawa bersama. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang" ketiganyapun mengangguk dan kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing. Begitupun Sasuke yang kembali melangkah pulang.

.

.

Malam harinya selepas makan malam bersama, Sasuke segera kembali kekamarnya dan melanjutkan kembali tugas dan catatan yang harus disusulnya agar tidak ketinggalan teman-temannya. Bersyukurlah karena Sasuke adalah anak yang pintar dan ketika masih bersekolah selalu mendapatkan prinkat 1 jadi dirinya yakin kalau dia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya. Berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya hingga tanpa disadarinya telah jam 10 malam membuatnya kelelahan dan mengantuk namun Sasuke berusaha agar tidak tertidur dan kembali mengerjakan catatannya namun lama-lama matanya terasa berat dan membuatnya tertidur dimeja belajarnya dengan lampu yang masih menyalah.

"Sudah lewat jam 10, kenapa kamar lampu kamar Sasuke masih menyala?" Naruto yang baru naik kelantai ataspun melangkakan kakinya kekamar Sasuke agar dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. senyuman kecilpun tercipta dibibirnya kala melihat Sasuke tertidur dimeja belajarnya dengan buku-buku yang masih terbuka. Dengan perlahan Naruto menggendong pelan tubuh Sasuke keranjangnya agar tak terganggu lalu setelah itu dia kembali memasukan buku-buku Sasuke kedalam tasnya.

"Eng.. Naruto.." tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Narutopun menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya yang telah berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Sepertinya dia mengigau tapi kenapa menyebut namaku?" ucap Naruto agak bingung lalu memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sangat manis dan tenang. Tangan tannyapun terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni Sasuke dan mengusap lebut dahi Sasuke setelsh itu Naruto mengecup dahi itu lembut sedikit lama lalu berbisik disamping telinganya "Selamat tidur, anakku" setelah itu dirinya berdiri dan berbalik hendak melangkah namun diurungkan kala mendengar Sasuke kembali menginggau.

"Naruto.. aku mencintaimu" igauan lirih Sasuke itu sontak membuat Naruto membeku menatap Sasuke. gerakan tak nyamanpun mulai Sasuke tunjukan dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang sepertinya sedang bermimpi namun Naruto hanya diam melihatnya. "Kenapa kau harus jadi ayahku. Jika saja kau bukan ayahku… Jika saja.." Naruto rasanya tak ingin lagi mendengar lanjutan gumaman Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk segera beranjak keluar kamar dan memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Sasuke tidak mungkinkan memiliki perasaan yang lain padaku?" tanya Naruto dalam hatinya lama memikirkannya membuatnya lelah dan memilih untuk kembali tidur dikamarnya.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke juga sudah siap dan sedang membuat sarapan. Langkah kaki seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan mata biru milik Naruto.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Namun balasan dari Naruto membuatnya Nampak bingung. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan duduk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke terdengar khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke" balas Naruto lembut lalu mulai memakan sarapan buatan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku akan berangkat sekarang" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tas selempangnya. Namun Naruto segera menahannya dengan menarik lenga kanannya.

"Kita pergi bersama saja, biar kuantar dengan sepeda" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah ketika lengannya disentuh Naruto namun ketika Naruto melepasnya raut kecewa menghampirinya.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke singkat.

.

.

"Ne, Kenapa kau hari ini ingin mengantarku? Padahalkan aku bisa pergi sendiri" tanya Sasuke saat mereka dalam perjalanan. Naruto menganyuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan cukup cepat membuat Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya berpegang erat pada pinggang Naruto. Sebelah wajanyapun ia tempelkan pada punggung tegap Naruto.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengantar anak sendiri kesekolahnya?" tanya Naruto balik membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal karena pertanyaan balik dari Naruto "Lagipula kau itukan anak hasil dari buah cintaku dengan ibumu" ucap Naruto santai namun entah kenapa membuat dada Sasuke begitu sesak mendengarnya. "Sasuke kenapa kau hanya diam?" Sasukepun tak menjawab sama sekali ucapan Naruto dan hanya diam. Perlahan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto mulai melonggar dan wajahnyapun tak lagi menempel. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan dan menatap punggung Naruto didepannya dengan tatapan sedih.

'Aku memang tak akan perna bisa memilikinya. Dia adalah ayahku. Harusnya kau sadar itu Sasuke' batin Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan lepaskan pegangannya nanti kau jatuh" ucap Naruto memperingati. Sasuke pun mengikuti ucapan Naruto namun tak seperti tadi, Sasuke hanya berpegangan pada ujung baju Naruto saja.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah Sasuke. Sasukepun turun dan langsung berbalik tanpa pamitan pada Naruto. Namun Naruto berhasil menggapai lengan Sasuke dan menahannya meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tak membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Aku… pergi sekolah dulu" Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu mencoba menarik lengannya tapi tidak bisa Naruto menahannya untuk pergi akhirnya Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto namun wajahnya ia tundukan sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto lembut dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jawab jangan hanya menggeleng seperti itu" ucap Naruto lalu menggunakan tangan yang lainnya untuk mengakat dagu Sasuke agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke. Naruto Nampak terkejut ketika melihat genangan air mata dipelupuk mata Sasuke yang seperti siap untuk jatuh. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau mau menangis?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang bergetar lalu dengan paksa menarik lengannya dari Naruto lalu berlari memasuki sekolahnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika sadar air mata Sasuke telah jatuh sebelum Sasuke berbalik pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku" gumam Naruto setelah meninggalkan sekolah itu dan mengayuh sepedanya untuk kecaffenya.

.

.

Pagi ini semua pandangan mata para murid tertuju pada Sasuke yang tadi berlari masuk dan langsung duduk dibangku belakangnya lalu segera menundukan kepalanya dimeja dengan kepala yang menempel pada lengan yang telah dilipatnya diatas meja. Bahunya terlihat bergetar semua anak dapat menebak kalau dia tengah menangis sekarang.

Seorang murid mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan membuat Sasuke menghapus air matanya sejenak dan menatap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya temannya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" senyum kecil datar Sasuke berikan pada temannya.

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang putus cunta. Tenanglah Sasuke kalau kalian jodoh pasti akan bertemu nanti" ucap temannya lalu Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum temannya berjalan menuju bangkunya ketika mendengar lonceng sekolah pertanda masuk berbunyi.

Selama pelajaran dimulai Sasuke hanya diam menatap jendela disampingnya beruntunglah karena posisi duduknya yang dibelakang tak akan membuatnya ketahuan guru. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia tadi menangis didepan Naruto. Sepulang sekolah nanti pasti Naruto akan bertanya kembali entah apa yang harus ia katakana nanti.

TES.

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya. Padahal dia baru bertemu dengan Naruto tapi dia bisa begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah jelas adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau harus jadi ayahku?" gumam Sasuke kecil lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya masih dengan air mata yang masih terjatuh.

.

.

Hari kini telah beranjak malam. Sasuke baru saja selesai memasak makan malam namun sepertinya Naruto belum pulang padahal biasanya Naruto telah pulang sebelum makan malam. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya duduk diam menunggu Naruto pulang. Tak disadari Sasuke dirinya ketiduran dimeja dan hari telah lewat jam 11 malam hampir jam 12 malam. Sasuke melihat sekitar merasakan kalau dia sendirian dirumah ini, itu artinya Naruto belum pulang. Lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dapur dan kembali kekamarnya saja membiarkan masakan yang telah terhidang begitu saja diatas meja. Baru saja Sasuke hendak menaiki anak tangga. Pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan tatapannya dan masuklah Sosok Naruto.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke pelan, membuat Naruto yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri ditangga.

"Ya. Tadi dicaffe ramai jadi tidak bisa ditinggal" ucap Naruto berusaha dengan nada biasa.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah makan tadi dicaffe bersama anak buahku tadi" ucap Naruto tak menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah kecewa. "Kau sudah makan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hendak kembali menaiki tangga.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap Naruto dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ahh, kenapa mendadak haus begini ya" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki dapur lalu berjalan mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan air tanpa menatap meja dibelakannya yang terhidang makanan yang belum tersentu dan telah dingin. Naruto sedikit terkejut setelah minum dan berbalik menatap meja makannya.

"Sepertinya sejak tadi Sasuke menungguku hingga dirinya sendiri belum makan malam" lalu Naruto berjalan menujuh kamar Sasuke dan mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Namun tak ada jawaban akhirnya Naruto langsung masuk saat tahu pintunya tak dikunci.

"Sasuke. apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil mendekati ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring membelakangi Naruto. Naruto hendak memanggilnya lagi namun isakan tangis membuatnya langsung diam dan duduk disamping Sasuke. dia tak tahu apa Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil mengelus helaian lembut milik Sasuke. Naruto kini tahu Sasuke tak menyadari kehadirannya saat merasakan tubuh itu menegang kaget merasakan sentuhannya dirambut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menangis hanya kemasukan debu" alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal ketika tadi Naruto sempat mendengar Sasuke menagis sesegukan bahkan suaranyapun terdengar begitu bergetar menahan tangis.

Sementara Sasuke berusaha menahan suara tangisnya dengan menggigit bibirnya meskipun air matanya masih mengalir. Sasukepun memilih untuk bangun dan duduk masih dengan membelakangi Naruto untuk menghapus air matanya. Yakin tak akan menetes kembali akhirnya Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau belum makan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku masih kenyang" jawab Sasuke lagi.

" sunggu?" lalu Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis saat disekolah tadi dan sekarang?" Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk karena terus ditanyai oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke, jawab aku" namun Sasuke masih tetap hanya diam. Naruto Nampak mulai kelas "Sasuke, apa kau akan terus diam ketika ayahmu berbicara denganmu?!" ucap Naruto keras Nampak seperti sebuah bentakan. Sasukepun akhirnya mendongak dan menatap mata Naruto yang terlihat marah padanya. Kembali mata hitam itu berkaca ketika merasakan sesak didadanya hingga akhirnya air mata itu kembali jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ma..hiks.. maaf.. hikss" gumam Sasuke menunduk dengan air mata yang terus jatuh. Membuat Naruto terdiam dan memandang senduh Sasuke didepannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Dengan lembut Naruto membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat dan mengusap pelan punggung mungil itu agar dapat tenang dan berhenti menangis. Naruto hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah membentakmu" ucap Naruto akhirnya ketika Sasuke masih tak berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. kenapa.. kenapa kau harus hiks menjadi ayahku?" ucap Sasuke dengan memeluk Naruto begitu erat seolah membagi sakitnya dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan trus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai ayah. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke makin memeluk Naruto erat.

"Aku tak perna meminta untuk menjadi ayahmu Sasuke, jika aku boleh meminta maka aku akan meminta kalau kau bukan anakku. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. Jika saja Sasuke" balas Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti menangis dengan mata terbelalak "Tapi ini adalah takdir Kami-sama Sasuke. kita tak bisa bersama" ucap Naruto lalu melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tak langsung menjawab dan mengecup lembut dahi Sasuke.

"Karena kau adalah anakku" ucap Naruto kembali membuat Sasuke menangis pelan. "Tidurlah, hari sudah malam" ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Narutopun akhirnya duduk kembali menghadap Sasuke dan menyentuh kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Katakan saja Sasuke" lalu Sasuke menatap mata biru itu dengan pandanga serius.

"Kumohon. Sekali saja. Untuk malam ini saja biarkan aku merasakan sentuhanmu" Naruto tak bisa percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Apa maksutmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sentuh aku. Kumohon. Sekali saja" air matapun kembali jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya "Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan terus menangis" ucap Sasuke mengancam Naruto, namun Naruto masih tetap diam. "Kumohon hiks sekali saja, sentuh aku hiks…" ucap Sasuke dengan memohon menatap mata biru yang menatapnya dengan diam. Tangannyapun sejak tadi menarik baju bagian dada Naruto memaksanya agar mau menyentuhnya. "Kumohon" ucap Sasuke lirih dan menatap biru itu. namun Naruto masih tak bergerak hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasa telah kehilangan akal dan langsung mencium bibir Naruto brutal. Memaksa Naruto untuk menyentuhnya. Bibirnya ia gerakan dengan bibir Naruto namun bibir Naruto masih tak bergerak sama sekali.

Tak tinggal diam. Sasuke terus berusaha agar Naruto mau menuruti keinginannya. Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke berusaha membuka bajunya dengan terburu-buru hingga dirinya tak mengenakan pakaian lagi. Tak puas hanya melepaskan pakaiannya Sasuke berniat membuka pakaain Naruto numun terhenti ketika Naruto akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik hendak pergi. Dengan cepat Sasuke juga berdiri dan menahan Naruto dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tak perduli dengan keadaannya yang telanjang.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon" gumam Sasuke. Narutopun kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh itu berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmukan? baiklah akan kuturuti" ucap Naruto lalu mencium Sasuke lebih brutal dari Sasuke tadi. Menggigit bibir itu kasar. Tak ada kelembutan sama sekali dalam ciuman itu. lidahnya ia masukan mengobrak dengan kasar mulut kecil itu dan mengisap lidah Sasuke hingga Sasuke kehabisan napas. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan bibir itu, masih dengan mencium kasar Sasuke, Naruto membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga sama seperti Sasuke. kedua lengan Sasuke yang bebas digunakan Sasuke untuk mendorong pelan Naruto karena telah kehabisan napas namun kedua lengan itu langsung ditangkapnya dan ditahannya disisi kepala Sasuke masing-masing.

"Uhhhhmmm… Nahrruuu.. nggh… uhhhhmm" tanpa disadarinya air mata Sasuke semakin deras mengalir karena merasakan sentuhan Naruto begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu seperti inikan, Sasuke?!" bentak Naruto lalu mengigit perpotongan leher Sasuke terlalu dalam hingga sedikit darah merembes dari lehernya.

"Aakkh… Sakit… Naru hiks.." desah kesakitan dari Sasuke tak diperdulikan Naruto dan terus menggigit serta mengecup hingga dada itu dengan kasar.

"Ini yang kau inginkan kan, Sasuke?!" Naruto makin erat menahan lengan Sasuke ketika merasakan Sasuke mencoba berontak.

"Hiks… tidak.. bukan…. Hiks.. bukan seperti hiks.. ini yang kuinginkan aakhhh Naruto.. hiks nnnhh… aah.. Naru.. hiks.. Sakit… Sakit.. jangan.. akhh Sakit.." jerit Sasuke merasakan sakit ketika Naruto menggigit nipplenya dengan kuat seperti ingin menariknya lepas. Darahpun tak luput keluar dari nipple kanannya yang digigip serta rasa sakit ketika nipple kirinya dicubit kasar oleh Naruto.

"Lalu seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Hah?!" selalu tak ada kata lembut lagi keluat dari bibir Naruto. Puas dengan nipple Sasuke, Naruto beralih menyentuh penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan sangat kasar.

"Akkh.. ngghh… sakit.. hiks.. sakit" jerit Sasuke lagi mencoba melepaskan penisnya dari Naruto yang terus mengocoknya dengan kasar hingga lecet dan pendih. Setelah itu Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar dan mengangkat tubuh itu hingga menungging kearahnya. Penisnya yang tegang sempurnapun langsung ia arahkan pada lubang Sasuke yang berkedut tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"bersiaplah Sasuke. aku akan masuk sebentar lagi" ucap Naruto terdengar begitu dingin. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha lari namun Naruto segera menahannya. Naruto mulai memasukan penisnya pada lubang Sasuke yang begitu kecil dan sempit itu dengan paksa membuat Sasuke terbelalak merasakan sakit pada lubangnya.

"Naruto.. jangan.. hiks.. jangan seperti ini.. hiks… ini sakit.. hikss" napasnya pun mulai tersenggal merasakan pedih dan seperti akan terkoyak ketika penis Naruto memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Diamlah Sasuke, cukup nikmati saja!" lalu dengan sekali hentakan paksa Naruto mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya dan diiiringi jeritan histeris dari Sasuke.

"AKHH, Narut.. hiks… akhh… Naru.. too.. hiks… Sakit!.. Sakit!.. keluar kumohon! Sakit! Hikss" namun Naruto tetap tak memperdulikan lagi ucap Sasuke dan menggerakan pinggulanya langsung. Mengobrak abrik isi dalam Sasuke dengan kasar sama sekali tak ada kelembutan didalamnya.

"Shh.. Ahhk.. Sasuke.. kau nikmat.. sangat nikmat.. nhh.. ahh" gumam Naruto terus menggenjot lubang Sasuke dengan brutal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah sakit, tak ada rasa nikmat sama sekali. Air matapun tak henti mengalir. Hembusan napaspun semakin memburu. Suaranyapun tak mampu lagi menjerit dan hanya menggumam kecil.

"Ahhkk.. Naru.. hiks.. sakit… sakit.." Sasukepun mengepalkan tangannya menahan sakit ketika merasakan penisnya berdenyut ingin keluar begitupun penis Naruto.

"Nah.. ru.. nggh.. ahhh… nnh… ahh.. berhe.. hiks..ntii.. ahh.. Naru… sakit…" Sasuke masih terus memohon sambil menangis agar Naruto berhenti meskipun dia sadar semuanya percuma. Dia dapat melihat mata Naruto telah ditutupi kabut napsu dan juga amarah. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa Naruto marah. Apa mungkin karena Sasuke yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Tapi Sasuke hanya ingin disentuh oleh Naruto dengan penuh cinta bukan seperti ini. Setidaknya dia ingin malam ini saja jarak antara ayah dan anak mereka dihilangkan. Untuk malam ini saja. Matanya melirik pada jam dimeja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam hampir menunjukan jam 1 malam itu artinya hari ini tanggal 23 juli. Tepat hari ulang tahunnya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah merasakan dicintai oleh Naruto meskipun hanya malam ini saja.

"Sasuke, aku akan keluar.. akhh Sasuke!" gumam Naruto lalu cairan spermanyapun keluar didalam Sasuke begitupun Sasuke yang memuncratkan spermanya diranjang.

"Hiks.. ibu.. hiks.. tolong aku" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan pingsan. Mendengar gumaman terkhir Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam dan tersadar atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Dengan perlahan dia menarik penisnya dari lubang Sasuke. lalu membalikan tubuh Sasuke hingga terlentang menghadapnya. Wajah yang kacau. Bibir yang bengkak dan terlihat sedikit darah diujung bibirnya. Begitupun lehernya bercak merah yang diikuti darah begitu banyak dileher dan dadanya. Belum lagi nipple kananya yang mengalir darah cukup banyak. Naruto menatap kebawah pada lubang Sasuke yang mengalirkan spermanya dan juga darah karena dimasuki secara paksa olehnya tadi. Begitupun penisnya yang terlihat lecet.

Tanpa sadar dia menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan karenanya. Lalu Naruto menempelkan keningnya dengan Sasuke yang napasnya terasa tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu. Tenanglah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi" gumam Naruto disamping telingahnya hingga napas Sasuke kembali normal. Dengan perlahan Naruto membetulkan posisi tidur Sasuke. kemudian mengambil celannya lalu beranjak keluar mengambil handuk kecil dan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk lalu kembali duduk disamping Sasuke. dibersihkannya dengan perlahan lubang yang masih mengalirkan spermanya itu dan juga tubuh Sasuke. sesekali terdengar ringisan sakit dari Sasuke namun mata itu tak selesai Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke. memeluk erat tubuh itu penuh rasa penyesalan.

Semalaman itu Naruto sama sekali tak tidur dan terus menjaga Sasuke sambil menatap wajah manis milik anaknya itu hingga pagi tiba.

Pagi ini, hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjangnya saja kini Naruto tengah sibuk membuat sup tomat dan membawanya kekamar Sasuke yang masih tidur terlelap meskipun pagi telah menunjukan jam 7 lewat.

Naruto meletakan mangkuk dan air putih diatas meja sebelah ranjang Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Sasuke, menatap wajah itu dalam diam.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memang mencintaimu. Seperti yang kau harapkan tapi kau adalah anakku Sasuke. jika saja kau datang padaku dan kau bukan anakku, aku tak akan perna menolakmu, Sasuke" lelehan air mata Narutopun ikut jatuh bersamaan ucapannya, menetes kewajah yang masih terpejam dibawahnya.

"Hng?" perlahan kelopak mata putih itu bergerak terbuka menampilkan mutiara hitam yang sangat cantik. "Naruto?" Sasukepun bergumam pelan saat mendapati wajah Naruto tepat didepannya. Tangannya ia gerakan menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa basah. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan suara yang sedikit serak. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam. Lalu menarik tubuh berbaring dibawahnya kedalam pelukannya lalu mengucapkan maaf berkali.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Sasuke.. Maafkan aku.. aku memang brengsek.. maafkan aku" Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum sedih dalam pelukan Naruto lalu membalas pelukan itu.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku yang menginginkannya" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku yang ingin kau menyentuhku dihari ulang tahunku. Setidaknya sehari saja aku ingin kita menghampus hubungan darah antara kita. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" Naruto hanya bisa diam dan sedikit terkejut setelah sadar dan ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Narutopun segera melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sebagai ucapan maafku dan hadia untuk hari ulang tahunmu hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik jamnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan" balas Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk digapai Sasuke "Hari ini kita hapus semua hubungan ayah dan anak antara kita. Jadilah kekasihku hari ini, Sasuke" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk senang.

'Kami-sama, ibu. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku telah berdosa tapi sekali saja biarkan kami merasakan saling jatuh cinta sebagai sepasang kekasih' batin Sasuke lalu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Uhg. Sakit" rintih Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?. Apa kita tunda saja jalan-jalannya?" tanya Naruto dan langsung dibalas gelengan kuat dari Sasuke.

"Aku baik saja. Aku bisa berjalan" kata Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menujuh kamar mandi dengan menahan perih dan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terus berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan pakaian dengan perlahan. Ucapan Narutopun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. setelah melihat Sasuke masuk kekamar mandi, Naruto segera berbalik kekamarnya hendak membersihkan dirinya juga.

.

.

Naruto kembali kekamar Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke telah siap lalu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke dan disambut senang oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi.

"Kita akan mana?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menuntunnya berjalan.

"Ketempat yang sangat indah" Naruto hanya menjawab singkat lalu merangkul Sasuke agar mendekat padanya. Tak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan hanya sebuah rankulan Naruto dan pelukan Sasuke yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

Akhirnya mereka ditempat tujuan Naruto, sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luar. Namun Sasuke sadar ini bukan padang rumput biasa, disini tumbuh banyak bunga dandelion yang tumbuh. Sasukepun lantas melepas genggamannya dari Naruto dan berjalan cepat untuk melihat padang rumput itu lebih dekat. Sangat indah. Bunga-bunga dandelion itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Adapula yang benihnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin membawanya terbang.

"Indah sekali. Aku pertama kali melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini" ucap Sasuke senang lalu mencabut satu bunga dan meniupnya hingga benih bunga itu berterbangan.

 **GREP**

Sasuke sempat terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang ikut memperhatikan padang rumput didepannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sasukepun mengangguk sebelum membalas ucapannya.

"Ya, sangat suka. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini" jawab Sasuke lalu melepas pelukan Naruto dan menarik Naruto untuk berjalan ketengah-tengah. Mengajaknya untuk bermain, saling mengerjar dan bercanda bersama. Sasukepun dengan jahil meniup bunga itu ke wajah Naruto lalu berlari kabur dengan tawa senang saat melihat Naruto kesal dan hendak mengejarnya.

"Sasuke, awas kau ya. Aku akan mengkelitikimu tanpa ampun" ucap Naruto yang mencoba menangkap Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak bisa berlari cepatpun dengan mudah ditangkap Naruto membuat mereka berdua terduduk ditengah dipadang rumput itu.

"Kyaaa. Jangan, haha" Sasukepun berteriak meronta sambil tertawa saat Naruto berhasil menangkapnya.

"Dapat, rasakan ini" Naruto langsung saja mengkelitiki tubuh Sasuke membuat Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Haha. Geli. Ampun Naruto. Hahaha" Narutopun akhirnya menghentikan kelitikannya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertawa senang didepannya.

"Sasuke" seketika panggilan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan pandangan yang Naruto berikan padanya begitu berbeda dari pada biasa. Pandangan kasih seorang tapi kali ini tidak, Sasuke senang Naruto mau memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sasuke hanya diam saat wajah Naruto terus mendekati wajahnya hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Ciuman yang berbeda dari semalam. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Dengan lembut Naruto mengecup sobekan kecil yang ada disudut bibir Sasuke seolah mengucapkan maaf lewat kecupannya. Lalu lidahnya ia julurkan untuk meminta izin agar Sasuke mau membuka bibirnya untu dimasuki. Dengan senang hatipun Sasuke membuka sedikit celah bibirnya. Lidah Naruto dengan pelan menyentuh isi mulut Sasuke. menyentuh seluruhnya tanpa terlewat satupun. Lalu dianghili dengan mengecup bibir itu pelan dan melepaskannya. Membirkan Sasuke menghirup napas.

Senyuman kecil Naruto sunggingkan dibibirnya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. diusapanya pelan pipi putih dan mulus itu. lalu Naruto menarik Sasuke berbaring bersebelahan disana menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan kepala Sasuke. mereka menatap langit biru yang indah dan cerah diatas mereka bersama.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto yang tengah memetik bunga dandelion disebelahnya dan menunjukan bunga itu pada Sasuke. kini mereka berbaring sambil berhadapan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ikut memperhatikan bungan itu.

"Bunga ini sama dengan kita" Sasuke sedikit tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Kenapa sama?" Narutopun menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang terlihat penasaran dengan ucapannya.

"Ya. Sama. Karena bunga dandelion ini tumbuh ditempat yang tak terduga. Dia hidup dimana benihnya terbang dibawah oleh angin entah kemana. Dia tak perna mampu untuk melawan kemana angin akan membawanya terbang dan hinggap disuatu tempat hingga dia akan tumbuh disana. Dia tak bisa memilih dimana dia akan tumbuh. Begitupun dengan cinta. Dengan cinta kita. Aku ataupun kau tak perna bisa memilih untuk tidak saling mencintai atau sebaliknya. Kita hanya mengikuti arah takdir yang menerbangkan kita. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sejak kau kerja ditoko bunga itu. aku sudah lama mencintaimu duluan sebelum dirimu, Sasuke. tapi tak kusangka kau adalah anakku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghapus rasa cintaku padamu. Tak kusangkah kau malah jatuh cinta juga padaku" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat mata hitam itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke pelan lalu memejamkan matanya membuat mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Jika saja kita tak pernah bertemu" ucap Naruto memandang langit biru didepannya.

"Tidak" Sasukepun menggelengkan kepalanya tak menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Jika hujan berhenti dihari itu, kau pasti berjalan melewatiku" lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya. "Jika saja kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku ingin sekali Sasuke bisa melihat langit yang sama lagi denganmu, Sasuke. dengan perasaan yang sama. Bergandengan tangan dengan jalan yang sama. Aku membayangkan diri kita ada dimasa depan dengan harapan yang sama. Aku selalu ingi berdoa agar dimasa depan kita dipertemukan lagi dan dapat dibiarkan bersama tanpa ada ikatan darah. Hanya ada ikatan cinta antara kita" Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Naruto lalu Naruto bangkit dan duduk, sambil meniup bungan dandelion ditanganya. Menatap bunga yang berterbangan.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke yang telah duduk juga memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"ayo pulang, Sasuke. hari telah beranjak sore dan kau belum makan sejak semalamkan" ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Naruto membersihkan wajah Sasuke.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dicaffe malam ini. Bersama yang lainnya" Sasukepun hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka pulang dengan kembali bergandengan tangan.

"Naru" panggil Sasuke saat dijalan. Narutopun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke namun Sasuke sama sekali tak balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto agak bingung melihat Sasuke yang malah tersenyum kecil menatap kedepan. Narutopun ikut menatap kearah depan namun tak ada apaapa. "Sasuke, kau lihat?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus kecil dan mencubit lengannya kesal. "Aouh! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" tanya Naruto. Namun hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya memanggilmu saja" ucap Sasuke lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kemarilah" lalu Naruto menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan untuk Sasuke yang tampak kedinginan karena hari telah beranjak malam.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka dicaffe, ternyata caffe sangat sepi dan lampunyapun terlihat redup membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa seperti tidak ada orang?" tanya Sasuke bingung namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Lalu Sasukepun masuk kedalam dan dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dan lampu yang menyala terang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke" teriak semua pekerja caffe ini. Sasukepun sedikit terkejut karena mendapatkan kejutan. Caffe ini dihiasi dengan hiasan pesta ulang tahun.

"Kami menyiapkannya sejak kemarin loh, makanya kemarin bos pulang hampir tengah malam" ucap Kiba membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum. Narutopun membalas senyuman Sasuke dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berpesta sekarang" ucap Kiba bersemangat yang dibalas teriakan setuju oleh semuanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. aku mencintaimu selalu didalam hatiku" ucap Naruto pelan ditelinga Sasuke membuat yang lain tak mendengarnya kecuali Sasuke sendiri. Membuat wajah Sasuke memerah malu dan mengangguk kecil sebelum tiba-tiba Gaara menariknya untuk ikut berpesta.

.

.

"Sasuke. kau berat ya ternyata" ucap Naruto yang sedang menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya. Setelah berpesta tadi, Sasuke kelelahan lalu mengantuk dan menjadikan alasan itu agar Naruto mau menggendongnya pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke kekamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh itu diranjangnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke" ucap Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke lalu hendak beranjak pergi namun Sasuke segera menahannya. "Kau sekolah besok, Sasuke" akhirnya Sasukepun dengan berat hati melepaskan genggamannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto" lagi Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto "Terimakasih. Meskipun hanya satu hari, aku sangat senang bisa merasakan dicintai olehmu. Aku akan mengingat semua sentuhanmu padaku meskipun menyakitkan tapi aku sungguh bahagia bisa merasakan semuanya bersamamu, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu didalam hatiku" ucap Sasuke yang dibalas oleh senyuman lembut Naruto lalu kembali berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke "Selamat tidur juga, Naruto. Maksudku ayah" ucap Sasuke saat Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Huh, aku bosan dirumah sendirian. Apa aku kecaffe saja ya?" menyetujui idenya sendiri karena sepulang sekolah Sasuke merasa bosan dan pergi kecaffe Naruto.

Sasukepun melangkah dengan sangat senang saat hampir tiba-tiba meskipun jalan tengah ramai. Ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan jadi wajar jalanan ini sangat ramai. Ada berjalan kaki ada pula yang naik kereta kuda sebagai angkutan yang akan membawa mereka kekota sebelah atau lain.

Tak disangka Sasuke ternyata Naruto hendak keluar caffe dan melihatnya ada didepan pintu langsung saja Sasuke berteriak memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dengan senang dan Narutopun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melambaik kearahnya. Namun Naruto terbelalak saat menyadari dibelakang Sasuke, orang-orang berteriak karena ada kuda yang mengamuk hilang kendali namun Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Naruto berlari kencang untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. seketika Sasuke melihat kebelakangnya dan terdiam kaku saat ada kuda yang berlari liar kearahnya dan menabrak tubuhnya hingga terpental.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto melihat Sasuke terpental dan kepalanya membentur batu hingga mengeluarkan banyak berdarah. Langsung saja Naruto memeluk Sasuke dalam pelukannya berharap keadaannya baik-baik saja. "Sasuke, sadar Sasuke. sadar sayang. Kau tak boleh tinggalkan aku" ucap Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik. Suatu saat aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi dan mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Naruto" ucap Sasuke terakhir kalinya sebelum matanya kembali menutup untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke bangun. Kau tak boleh pergi, kumohon. Sasuke!" semua orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menatap sedih kejadian itu.

.

.

"Bos. Kami turut berduka atas kepergian, Sasuke. dia adalah anak yang sangat baik" ucap Gaara. Lalu mereka menunduk meminta izin untuk pamit pulang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di makam Sasuke yang tepat berada disebelah makam Mikoto.

Naruto duduk ditengah-tengah antara makam Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Apa kalian sekarang sudah bertemu kembali?" tanya Naruto menatap nisan keduanya. "Mikoto aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu tapi maaf Mikoto aku menghianati cinta kita dengan mencintai, Sasuke. aku tahu aku bersalah karena mencintainya. Mencintai anak kita. Tapi sungguh aku mencintai Sasuke bahkan melebihi cintaku pada mu, Mikoto. Maafkan aku. Aku cinta pada Sasuke. Maafkan aku, Mikoto" ucap Naruto lalu menatap nisan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti, jika kita bertemu lagi akulah yang akan datang dan menemukan dirimu. Makanya.. Makanya tunggu aku, Sasuke. terimakasih telah datang dan menemuiku. Aku mencintaimu" anginpun bertiup lembut mengiringi langkah kaki Naruto yang meninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang. Tahun 2013.

"Mama, boleh beli ini? Boleh ya, ma" seorang bocah berusia sekitar 7 tahun sedang merayu sang ibu untuk membelikannya sebuh boneka berbentuk tomat yang cukup besar.

"Sejak kapan anak mama suka tomat?" tanya mamanya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin beli boneka ini" ucapnya lalu memeluk boneka itu. akhirnya sang mamapun hanya mengangguk mengikuti keinginan sang anak. Lalu setelah selesai mereka keluar toko itu dengan sang anak yang berjalan duluan didepan ibunya dengan menggendong boneka tomatnya dipelukannya.

Dilain tempat, seorang wanita sedang menelpon sambil menggandeng seorang bocah yang juga berumur sekitar 7 tahun disebelah kirinya.

"Iya, sayang. Kami sudah akan pulang sebentar lagi" ucap wanita itu pada seseorang yang jauh disana.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti" ucapnya mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

"Papa ya, ma?" tanya anak itu pada mamanya.

"Iya" jawab mamanya. "Kamu suka dengan mainannya kan?" bocah itu pun mengangguk dan menunjukan kantung belanjaan mainan ditangannya dengan senang. "Nanti, mama akan masakan makanan yang sangat enak untuk kita makan malam nanti".

"Yeeeyyyyy… makan-makan" ucap bocah itu senang dan sang mama pun hanya tertawa menanggapi kelucuan anaknya.

"Ayo, pulang" bocah itu menatap bocah lain yang baru saja keluar toko. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu hanya sebentar seperti sebuah angin lembut yang meniup mereka. Pandangan yang saling memberikan ketenangan. Sebelum akhirnya anak itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan terus berjalan dengan bergandengan dengan mamanya.

Baru melangkah beberapa langkah namun namanya dipanggil membuatnya menoleh cepat.

"Sasuke?!" anak itu menoleh dengan wajah yang begitu ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Ah" anak yang baru keluar dari toko itu berlari dengan senang ketika anak yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh. "Naruto!" anak bernama Sasukepun segera melepaskan genggaman ibunnya saat anak bernama Naruto itu hampir dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke!".

"Naruto!"

grep. Merekapun berpelukan sambil memanggil nama dan tertawa bersama.

"Wah.. wah.." ucap ibu Naruto melihat anaknya bertemu dengan temannya dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau nakal sekali ya, Naru. Main peluk saja" Narutopun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan mamanya. Lalu menatap mama Sasuke yang memiliki warna dan rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Hehe. Saya Kushina mama Naruto. maafkan, anak saya ya.. uhm?" mama Sasukepun hanya tersenyum kecil memaklumi dan tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Panggil saja Mikoto, Kushina-san" balas Mikoto lalu kembali melihat kedua boca yang masih tertawa senang.

"Sasuke, ini boneka untukmu, Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi kanan Sasuke yang langsung tersipu malu.

"Terimakasih, Naru" balas Sasuke dengan malu-malu membuat kedua mama mereka tertawa dan begitupun Naru yang senang karena Sasuke suka dengan hadiahnya. Lalu mereka kembali berpelukan dan tertawa bersama.

END

Yeeey…. Akhirnya fic yang dikerjain selama hampir 1 tahun ini bisa selesai juga meskipun telat satu hari dari rencana updated ultah Sasuke kemarin. Sebelumnya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SASUKE-KU SAYANG. Makin sayang sama Naruto ya, jadi uke yang baik dan manis, yeeeeeyy.

Hai, Minna. Apa kabar? Kangen Miako gak? Hehe kangennya entar aja ya karena ini bakal jadi fic terakhir Miako sampe selesai pendidikan nanti. Mohon maaf kalau selama jadi author Miako banyak ngelakuin kesalahan dan yang lainnya. Miako harap kalian mau review fic ini karena ini menentukan Miako bakal balik atau enggak. Soalnya Miako udah ketahuan sama seseorang klau Miako suka NaruSasu dan ngotot nyuruh tobat. Meskipun Miako gak mau pisah dari NaruSasu. Tapi klau buat jadi author tergantung kalian. maaf kalau banyak Typos dan OOC dan yang lainnya ya.. segitu aja. Sampai jumpa tahun depan… Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha… byeeeeee… muah.. muah…


End file.
